Don't Mean Anything to Me
Part of the Songfic Series. Or it will be, anyway. The song has one sentence cut out and re-made because it's thumb|352px|right a little inappropriate, but you won't be able to tell. Plot It's a story about how a cat named Silvercloud loved a handsome, cruel, uncaring tom named Oaksoul, but he rejected her. He has his second thoughts about her, though, after she kills herself. Video All letters in blue (in the video) are not added. A part of the lyrics in the story have been edited out. Also, some of the words in the video are incorrect. Cats Oaksoul- handsome, muscular black tom with attractive dark blue eyes Silvercloud- beautiful silver dappled she-cat with light blue eyes Daisyheart- cream she-cat with green eyes Spottedflower- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Songfic In the day, in the night, Say it right, say it all, You either got it, or you don't You either stand, or you fall My blue gaze rakes over the sky. I wonder if it was worth hurting Silvercloud that badly until she kills herself. She wasn't my type- no she-cat is. I remember her light blue eyes, shocked and grief-filled, as I spit at her. I hate myself now. I realize what I am. A hate-filled, cold tom with a heart of stone. Did I love her? When your will is broken When it slips from your hands When there's no time for joking, There's a hole in the plan What I hate is that she-cats fall over for me. Maybe it's because of my muscular black pelt, or my beautiful dark blue eyes. But Silvercloud was different. She loved me for who I was, not because of my looks. But I lashed out at her, because I assumed she only loved me because of my appearance. I growl at myself, shaking my head. I don't need a she-cat to live. Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me No, you don't mean nothing at all to me But you've got what it takes to set me free Oh, you could mean everything to me I was the kind of tom that you couldn't hold back. Full of fire, I was. And that beautiful silver dappled she-cat was, too. A little calmer. Just perfect. All the other she-cats just wanted to contain me, like a kittypet with a Twoleg. To them, I was just a thing they could show off. Silvercloud wouldn't have done that. No, she would have set me free. I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark I can't say that I don't know that I am alive And I love what I feel You tonight you tonight Daisyheart comes up to me. She bats her eyes lovingly. Other she-cats watch enviously. "Oaksoul, can we talk?" she purrs. I ignore her, to show I'm not interested. She pursues. "Oaksoul... come with me tonight." I feel rage build up in me. I growl. "Go away, Daisyheart. Go away." The cream she-cat doesn't move. Her green eyes blaze with passion. "Oaksoul, please... come with me... I want you..." I've had enough. I rake my claws over her face. I feel the blood drip onto my claws. She screeches and pelts over to her friends. It was the 6th time she's tried to convince me to be her mate. I just want Silvercloud. But I didn't at first. So I'm stuck in a camp with a bunch of fawning she-cats. Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me No, you don't mean nothing at all to me But you've got what it takes to set me free Oh, you could mean everything to me We could have run away from the clan together. She wouldn't have minded, as long as I was with her. She meant everything to me. Spottedflower nervously makes her way toward me. Her blue eyes are filled with hope that I might fall for her. I snarl. She quickly dashes back to the ferns. The tortoiseshell had recently been made a warrior. From my hands I can give you, something that I made From my mouth I can sing you another brick that I laid From my soul I can show you a place, *StarClan knows You should know the space is holy Do you really want to go? I'm running away. Silvercloud will stay with me, always. Note: Cats don't know about God, so I changed it to StarClan.